


Panic

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Panic Attack, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: I absolutely love this series of stories! I was wondering if you took requests on here as well as Tumblr? If so I love the idea of a story where Jughead comforts Betty when she's had an anxiety attack or something along those lines, if not it's okay!Requested on ao3 by user riverdxle





	

Jughead was at his locker when someone ran past. It took him a few seconds to realize the blur had been Betty. He whipped around to see the blonde ponytail bouncing as the girl ran full speed. Jughead slammed his locker and went after her, fighting through the crowd. He finally found her inside the Blue and Gold office. She was sitting with her legs curled up in a chair, fighting for breaths with tears streaming down her face. She glanced up when he entered. Jughead closed the door behind him and locked it before walking over to her.

“Betts?” He asked softly. He knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her arm. Betty jumped and pulled away, burying her face in her hands. Okay so no touching, Jughead thought to himself. Instead, he drew up a chair and sat next to her, watching her shoulders heave. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked after a few moments. Betty shook her head no vigorously. “Okay Betty, but I’ll be here when you do.”

Jughead leaned back in his chair and prepared to wait it out. What he really wanted to do was grab her and pull her in close. He wanted to figure out what had happened and make it all better. But what he wanted to do wasn’t nearly as important as what Betty wanted. And for right now, he could tell that she just wanted to be left alone to cry. Jughead would respect her wishes, but he wasn’t going to leave her completely on her own. He would sit and wait until she was ready to either talk about what had happened or allow him to distract her.

So Jughead waited, even though every sob broke his heart and made him want to fight whoever or whatever had done this to her. Eventually, Betty’s sobs turned into sniffles. Jughead got up and brought a box of tissues over to her. She finally looked up and gave him a tiny smile as she took the tissues. She blew her nose and wiped up her face. Taking a shaky breath she looked up and met his eyes.

“Thanks, Juggie,” She said with a sniffle

“Are you okay Betts?” Jughead sat back down next to her. Betty smiled sadly and took his hand.

“Better now. Thanks for staying through my crazy.”

“You aren’t crazy Betty” Jughead squeezed her hand. “Do you want to talk about it? Or maybe we could just go to Pop’s and get a milkshake to take your mind off of things?”

“It’s just…” Betty sighed and looked away from him, her ponytail swinging. “It’s silly.”

“Betts” Jughead reached up and cupped her face, gently bringing it back to face him. “Nothing that you are feeling could ever be silly.”

“I thought I saw Polly...it was just for a second, someone down the hall looked like her...and I don’t know, everything sort of caught up with me...all this crap with Jason and Polly and my parents and I just got...overwhelmed.” Betty was crying again, but softer this time. Jughead brushed her tears away with his thumb.

“Betty, what you are feeling is completely normal. You have been through so much recently and you’ve barely had any time to come to terms with one thing before another is thrown at you. It’s completely okay that you are feeling overwhelmed.” Jughead jumped slightly when Betty made a sudden move and threw herself into his arms. He shifted, pulling her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Betty started crying again, not as rough and desperate as before, but it still made his heart ache. Jughead smoothed her hair and let her cry. She needed to let everything out and he knew that she would never feel comfortable letting loose like this at home. She’d never want her mom to hear her cry. Jughead counted himself lucky that he was one of the few people that she felt comfortable really opening up with.

“Juggie?” Betty said between sniffs, “Thanks for being here for me.”

“I’d do anything for you Betts” Jughead tightened his arms around her. Betty buried her face in his chest, but her breaths were even and her shoulders were no longer shaking.

Jughead had no idea how long they stayed like that, but he never wanted it to end. He wanted to protect Betty from the world, stay locked up in their own private space, safe in each other’s arms forever.


End file.
